Sentimentos
by Goddess-chan
Summary: Oiew!estou eu aqui sem fazer nd, então resolvi escrever esta one-short casal é ShikaxTemari...espero q esteja bom...


Oiew eu estou aqui novamente mais com uma one-short...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence...infelizmente...bom se ele me pertencesse eu iria deixar o sasuke com a sakura...

Esta fic ocorre depois de tudo o que aconteceu, é sobre esses três anos em que o Naruto saiu para treinar...

s s s

Shikamaru estava num campo, deitado, olhando as nuvens como sempre faz, desde que virou chunnin a 5º hokage só dava missões, parecia que só ele poderia cumpri-las...algo atrapalhou sua vista, era Temari que estava de pé olhando para ele.

Temari "a quinta esta o chamando..."

Shikamaru apenas suspirou, sabia que era alguma missão, pois a loira só aparecia assim se fosse uma missão, suspirou, não conseguia parar de pensar nela um minuto, mesmo ela estando do seu lado sempre quando tinha que cumprir uma missão, ele não parava de pensar nela...

Temari "você não vai levantar não?" perguntou ela nervosa, não entendia como ele conseguia ficar parado o dia inteiro só olhando as nuvens...

Shikamaru a olhou novamente, mais logo que seus olhos se encontraram com os de Temari ele desviou, não conseguia a olhar diretamente, alguma coisa o incomodava...levantou-se, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar com Temari ao seu lado...

Temari olhou de esguelha, ele estava a olhando de novo mas logo que percebeu que ela o olhou ele desviou os olhos e voltou a olhar para o céu, ela suspirou, odiava quando ele fazia isto, para falar a verdade tudo nele a incomodava, o jeito que ele andava com as mãos no bolso, meio largadas, o jeito como ele a olhava e o jeito dele não se importar com nada, ela olhou de esguelha para ele e o viu olhando para ela novamente, mais quando ele viu que ela o percebeu desviou o olhar...

Temari "porque você nunca me encara?" perguntou ela parando de andar...

Shikamaru "hu?" perguntou ele não entendendo o que ela queria dizer...

Temari "sempre quando eu olho para você, você desvia o olhar..."

Shikamaru a olhou, porque será que entender as mulheres eram tão difícil , mesmo sendo um gênio ele não conseguia entendê-las, principalmente ela...olhou novamente para o céu, as nuvens estavam ficando escuras, sinal de que daqui a pouco iria começar a chover...

Temari o olhou, ele a estava ignorando como sempre...

Temari "você parece tão distante, por acaso esta apaixonado?" perguntou fazendo graça, se ela não podia falar sério com ele a brincadeira era uma chance de quebrar o gelo e fazer ele responder...

Shikamaru fora pego de surpresa, nunca imaginou a Temari falando esse tipo de coisas...

Shikamaru "e se eu estiver?..."

Logo a chuva veio, começaram a cair finos pingos, nenhum dos dois pareciam estar se importando com ela...

Temari "então esse é o motivo para você estar sempre tão distante..." ela o olhou como estivesse tentando descobrir alguma coisa "já sei! deve ser a Yamanaka..."

Shikamaru "porque você acha que é a Ino..?" perguntou dando uma risada, Ino...nunca imaginou ela como namorada, ele e Ino eram apenas amigos...

Temari "não sei..." disse dando os ombros "vai ver é pelo fato de vocês sempre estarem juntos..."

Shikamaru "não é porque eu ando com ela que eu gosto dela...eu e ela somos apenas amigos..."

Temari "então é a...hm...Haruno?" perguntou Temari dando uma risada...

Shikamaru "Haruno?...não definitivamente não...ela já tem muitos caras que gostam dela..." disse se referindo ao Rock Lee, Naruto e até...Sasuke.

Temari "então quem mais? a Hyuuga? ou a Mitarashi?(1)..."

Shikamaru "não e não..."

A esta altura a chuva havia apertado, ensopando os dois...

Temari "então deve ser alguém que eu não conheço..."

Shikamaru a olhou, estava incerto em dizer que era ela que o fazia ficar assim tão distraído, que toda hora pensava nos olhos dela, que talvez ele estaria apaixonado por ela, porque os sentimentos eram tão difícieis de se explicar, Shikamaru nunca esteve numa situação dessas, sempre era acostumado a pensar como se a vida fosse um jogo de xadrez, mas essa situação não parecia ter escapatória, eram duas alternativas, ou dizia tudo para ela, ou caia fora, a alternativa mais correta para ele foi à segunda...

Shikamaru "não...é alguém que você conhece sim..." Shikamaru não sabia o eu estava dizendo, para ele a melhor alternativa seria sair fora...

Temari "é...então quem é?"

Shikamaru "você..."

Temari ficou sem palavras, ele havia dito que era ela, sentiu sua face esquentar, mesmo ela não querendo isso, ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas ficou lá parada que nem uma boba, olhando para ele...

Shikamaru olhou de novo para o céu, a chuva estava apertando cada vez mais...voltou a olhar para a garota em sua frente, era imprensão dele ou ela estava vermelha...?

Shikamaru se aproximou dela e colocou a sua mão sobre a testa dela, e a sua outra mão sobre a sua testa...

Shikamaru "hmmm, você não esta com febre..." disse e olhando para ela encontrou seus olhos, ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes...

Temari queria fugir mas não conseguiu, a proximidade de seu corpo com o do Shikamaru denunciavam seus sentimentos, foram se aproximando devagar, até que por fim seus lábios se encontraram...

A essa altura nenhum dos dois estavam ligando para a missão que a 5º hokage pediu...

Yo! essa é a minha 1º one-short, não sei pq mas me deu vontade de fazer...hehe

espero que esteja bom...ou pelo menos razoável rs

deixem coments por favor...

1-é normal eu chamar o sobrenome da TenTen de Mitarashi...eu sei eu sei esse é o sobrenoma da Anko...mais eu axei q combinou com a TenTen...XD

aaa o cap. 9 da fic Será? só vai sair segunda-feira...

bai bai

kissus


End file.
